Trust me
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: basterds meets this girl stuck between a fight of Nazis and the basterds. aldo made donny in charge of taking care of the girl. soon enough, there's sparks between them


France

1941, August 18 12:30 noon

"Ahh, Frau Odette Maximillan" Col. Hans Landa greeted me as soon as I walked out of the café.

I smiled sweetly and let him take my hand for a kiss. His lips felt moist and disgusting, thinking that it is a Nazi I am dealing with.

"You are very well dressed today, where are you going?" he asked me in German.

Yes, I am rather dressed today than usual with my navy blue dress, my brown hair tied in a side pony, and heels. For nineteen years old like me, I don't like wearing this kinds of clothes, but this is the only way I can look so mature and the only way that people could take me a bit seriously.

I smiled at him and teasingly slaps him on the chest, "Col. Landa, don't I have anymore rights to wear a dress?"

"Why of course you can wear anything you want, but at a time like this? Where could you possibly go?"

He is starting to annoy me. Shouldn't he be somewhere, torturing some poor Jew?

Honestly, I am neither German nor French. Both my parents are Italian and we just went here in France ten years ago to have a good life. But, it doesn't seem to happen. My parents were killed a month ago, knowing that they're helping out Jews to hide. My family is not Jews, but still a member of Christianity, we are Catholics. Good thing is no one ever knows that.

"I am going to a friend's place, so if you'll excuse me" I am about to leave when he suddenly grabbed my arm tight.

His grasp was hurting me, but he seems to be enjoying it.

"My dear Odette, I don't want to hurt you" he whispered with a grimace smile.

"The Jews are attacking!" one of the soldiers shouted, running around the city and I took the chance. I punched Col. Landa on the face hard that it could give me time to escape.

People around starts to scream and run as gunshots come closer. I have a hunch that it's the Americans led by Signore Raine who is attacking. I passed by a crowd of screaming Nazi women and I ran pass them to get away from the fight. The whole of France is not safe anymore.

Ahhh!

I fell on the graveled road and could feel a sharp pain on my thigh. I tried to get up, but I can't, seeing blood gushing down my legs. I was shot and I didn't even realize it until now. It makes my whole body weak and I couldn't get up. Slowly, my eyes start to get blurry and my body turning cold. The deafening sound of screams and shots turned as quiet as from a distance. Then I saw something or someone in front of me. He's wearing lots of silver necklaces and pointing a gun right to my face. Before I could even look at his face, everything turned black.

1941, August 18 8:00 Evening

What is that awful smell? It's like burning some kind of dead animal, but much worse. I tried to get up, but ugh. There's the sharp pain again. Then I noticed something, I am not in the road anymore, I am sitting on a bed with my thigh bandaged. From where I am sitting, I could see a dark cloud of smoke from the window. With all my strength left, I forced myself up and I heard something clinging. My ankle is shackled to the bed, but the chain is quite long for me to get near the window. I realized that the house is also away from the town, more of inside the forest. There's soldiers outside around the bonfire, rejoicing. That's when I saw a hand of a human burning. The bonfire is made from dead humans that those soldiers killed. I turned around from the window and swallowed back the vomit I was going to excrete.

The door suddenly opened and I went to one corner, afraid, of what these men might do to me. The somehow leader of the group looked at me from head to toe and turned to his man.

"Could you ask if she can speak English" he told the guy with a weird accent.

American, that's what he is!

"I can" I spoke softly and he turned to me.

I took a step back as soon as he tried to get close, but he stopped. He raised his hands in surrender and tried to smile at me.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you" he said.

For some reason, he doesn't sound sincere. "How can I trust you, your guns are still strap around you and not to mention the knife under your shirt"

He fixed his shirt to hide the whole knife and smirked at me, "Smart girl. You can never trust anyone, remember that"

He walked to the right side of the room near the window and sat on the stool while his two men stand on guard.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"O-Odette Maximillan" I answered with a shaky voice.

"Nice to meet you, Odette. My name is Aldo Raine and---"

"You're the leader of the basterds"

He seems pleased with what I said and smiled at his comrades, "Heard that, she knows us" he looked back at me, "How did you heard about us?"

"Well, everyone is talking about you. The Nazi's and Jews' side"

"Which side are you on?"

"The Jews, I suppose. I am catholic and I'm half as dirty as the Nazis think of the Jews"

Aldo is about to say something again when another soldier came in, in a hurry. He whispered something to Aldo and he nodded. He got up and placed his arm over one of his men's shoulder.

"This soldier here is Sergeant Donny Donowittz. If you need anything, just ask him"

Aldo and the other two soldiers left the room. I looked at the 'Donny' guy and he is just standing at the other end holding his M16 automatic rifle. Yes, I know a thing or two about guns because my father was a military man. As I look at him more, I noticed the necklaces and dog tags hanging on his chest.

"You're the guy I saw before I lost my consciousness" I pointed out.

He turned to me, with his sparkling eyes and smile. "You don't have to thank me at all for saving your ass from that hell of a fight"

I smirked and slowly went back to the bed to sit. I leaned my head on the headboard and I don't feel any better.

"You okay?" he suddenly asked.

He takes off his rifle, puts it on one side of the room and carefully sits on the edge of my bed. I folded my legs, remembering I'm wearing a worn out dress and the shackle is still on the way. He looks at the shackle, "Do you want me to take it off?"

What kind of question is that? Of course I want to!

I politely nodded and he pulls out a small silver key from his pocket. He puts it in the hole, turned it, and the shackle is off. Darn it, my ankle turned red and numb because of that damn steel. Slowly, I saw Donny reaching for my feet and I tried to move back though I'm already pressed to the headboard.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to massage it for you" he said gently.

His words sounds more sincere than when Aldo talks. I got startled when I felt his warm hands wrapped around my ankles. He starts pressing it in some parts and bit by bit, the pain lessens.

He looked back at me with a smile, "A bit better?"

"Much better, thanks" I said.

1941 August 18 8:30 Evening

The bonfire outside is already out and I just watch Donny continue rubbing my ankles like an expert masseur.

"Donny, may I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Sure, go ahead" he said, still busy massaging my ankle.

"How did you end up here fighting Nazis? I mean, your family is in America, they're not involved" unlike mine.

Without stopping massaging, Donny answered. "I just want to help the innocent ones. You know, I don't really think that the Nazis deserve to live and my goal is to hit a homerun when I meet Hitler"

"But don't you miss your family? What if it was your last breath, you don't get the chance to see them anymore"

"I did it with honor"

Wow, I guess soldiers are really meant to be brave. Those questions, I really find them hard to answer. A tear trickled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it.

"Oh god" I feel embarrassed crying in front of some stranger.

Donny stopped and looked at me, concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded, wiping more tears. "Sorry, I just remembered my family. I just wish I met you guys earlier so you could've saved them"

"Odette, I'm really sorry hearing that"

"I-it's all right. I'm sure that's what god wanted, to end all their sufferings"

He went closer, reaching for my cheek. He slowly wipes a tear with his thumb and my heart just pounds so hard. Why am I feeling so nervous?

"How old are you?" he asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I swallowed hard, "N-nineteen"

"God, it really is sad that your parents died earlier. They won't see you grow more and have a family. Don't you have any more relatives?"

"None, they're all dead"

He leaned closer, too close that I have to fold my legs closer to me. He leaned his forehead on

Mine and I could hear his constant breathing.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered.

"Like I said---"

"Shhh"

He placed his index finger on my lips and I swear that my lips are quivering, but why? He looked at me, face too close to mine, and I bet he could hear my breathing. He continued to touch my lips with his finger and examines it.

"Your lips are so soft" he whispered.

I didn't know how to react to what he said and I just watched him. What could be next? He moved his finger away and leaned closer to the point that our noses bump. All of a sudden, his lips are on mine, kissing me sweetly and gently. My left hand tries to push him away on the chest, but I seem to feel weak. And the weird thing is, I'm kissing him back. Later on, my hand holds him on the thigh and I kissed him continuously.

He continued kissing me slowly and he pulled my pony off so my hair is loose freely. I haven't kissed anyone before, but it feels so addicting.

"Donny, wait" I managed to say.

But he wouldn't stop, and starts to kiss me more passionately, "Please, Odette. We both know that our life is in the edge. We're in a war and there's no guarantee if we're going to live long or not. So please, let's just make the most of it"

I must admit, there's some sense to what he said. And to be perfectly honest, I don't want to stop either. His hands are tangled on my hair as I wrap my arms around his masculine body. My thigh still hurts, but I care less at the moment.

His hands stroke my arms and simply pulled down the straps of my navy blue dress. He pulled it down all the way to my abdomen and to be fair, I took off his white undershirt. We continued kissing, our tongues fluttering in each other's mouth like there's also a war between them. I slid under him to lie down and he is reclining over me still kissing me hard. He is getting all giddy to the point that he unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. At this point, I stopped kissing him and covered my breasts, embarrassed.

"I think that's a bit too much" I mumbled, catching my breath.

Donny is breathing heavily as he lies on me, his manly nipples touching my knuckles. He grinned for a moment and kissed me again. There's really something about his kiss that makes it so addictive.

In the end, I gave up and he slowly removed my hands from covering my sweet breasts. He kissed me on the lips as it slowly goes down to my neck, collarbone, and breasts. He licked, nipped, and sucked on my left pink nipple while he rubs the other one with his two fingers. I started to moan in delight and I just couldn't stop myself from this ecstasy. I want to have more than this.

"_Un Altro po._ A little more" I moaned.

His hands reached my hips and he pulled down the rest of my dress along with my underwear. I am completely naked and he, too, excitedly unbuckles his belt. I sat for awhile, watching him take off his pants and my eyes widened when I saw his manhood in front of me. I felt awkward, but Donny smirked, pushing me back to lie down.

His body is so hot that I am literally starting to sweat too. He kissed me again, passionately, and I suddenly moaned when I realized what he's doing. He puts two of his fingers in me and rapidly comes in and out of me. I couldn't help myself but to cry in soft moans. But this is unfair; I want to hear him moan too. I reached for his manhood and continuously rub it in my hand until he feels the heat. He smiled more, licking me all over the face. He slowly goes lower again; the neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach, abdomen, until to my most sensitive part.

"Donny, ugh" I moaned hard and pressed his face more on to my sensitive part. His tongue wandered inside the way he did inside my mouth, but this feels much better. He started to suck it and made some slurping sounds that made me feel hornier. He is exactly hitting the right spots.

He stood up to take a moment, and I feel so exhausted already. But, this is just the start. He pulled my legs gently so my feet are touching the floor and placed his hands on my thighs. His left hand is gentle with my injured part.

"Let's do it all the way" he insisted.

I gulped. "A-are you sure?"

"Come on, Odette. We've come this far"

"All right, I trust you with whatever might happen"

Donny grinned and gets ready. Slowly, he spread my legs wide and I could feel the cool breeze coming in. He bent a little, holding his manhood, rubbing it on the exterior of my sensitive part. Closing my eyes and clutching on the blanket, I moaned. What more if he came in?

I moaned louder. Without any warning, he came in just like that. It stings a lot, just like my wound, as he slaps his body in between my thighs. I swear to myself that I could cry in pain and at the same time in delight. It feels more addictive, the pain and delight are all mixing up.

"F-faster, Donny!" I pleaded.

And so he did, the bed already rocking and making a creaking sound.

1941 August 18 10:00 Evening

Donny is so good and knows more than one technique to please a girl. He gave me one last blow until I finally gave in, letting out my first orgasm. Seconds later, Donny came next. He fell on the bed beside me, catching his breath with all the work he has done for the night, giving me everything I want. I wrapped my arms around his chest and my leg on his legs.

I kissed him one last time.

"Let me just tell you, wow" Donny said with a worn out voice.

I giggled, "I never knew a soldier like you would be so great"

"And I never knew that a nineteen year old like you are so good too. And do you want to know something else?"

"What?" I said, leaning my chin on his chest.

He looked me straight in the eyes, smiling. "I am still a virgin earlier"

My eyes widened more.

"You were?"

"You seem very happy" he said, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"Of course I am. I am the first girl you had that and you're my first too!"

"Well, isn't that just a coincidence?"

I rest my head on his chest again and closed my eyes. My head joins the rising and falling of his chest while his hand plays with my hair. This night is so tiring.

"Odette" he whispered.

I don't have any strength left in me anymore. "Hmm?"

"After the war, I want you to come with me back in USA"

This caught my attention and looked at him again. His face is now serious.

"Are you sure about that?" I mumbled, making an invisible circle on his chest with my finger.

He grabbed my hand, kissing it tenderly. "Of course I am"

I sat up, pulling the blanket around me to cover my nakedness. Donny also sat up, stroking my face gently with his hand.

"What would you tell Signore Raine?" I asked.

"That I want you to come with us, that simple. I am telling you, Odette, you don't have to worry anything about Aldo. He is a nice guy, trust me"

I didn't argue anymore and hugged him tight, "Mi fido di te. I trust you"

1946, December 25 12: 00 Noon

The reign of Hitler is finally over and everyone is trying to go back to start a new life. Boston is much too different from Francia or Italia, but I am getting used to it. I am walking in the snowy road wearing a red velvet coat and a black dress, on my way home.

After the war, Donny asked me to marry him and how could I refuse a man with honor such as him? He is perfect and to think that I love him so much. I went in the old Victorian house, took off my coat and heard laughter from the living room. Signore Raine is there with Donny and the other Basterds, playing with our four year old daughter.

Donny saw me and told our daughter, "Look Sophie, mommy is home"

Sophie, our little girl, ran towards me and I lifted her giving her a hug and a kiss. She has beautiful brown hair like mine, but her eyes and smile are like her father's. To me, she is the greatest gift I have received and it is just sad that my parents couldn't meet her.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Donowittz" Aldo said with his cowboy accent.

I smiled, still carrying my little girl. "Nice to see you again. What made you all come here? "

"Well, we're actually here to invite Donny"

Donny stands beside me, his hand clutching my shoulder.

"Where to?" I asked. If it's back to the army, I could kill them before they take Donny away.

"For a baseball game" Smithson Utivich said, with a grin.

"Baseball?" sorry, but I have never heard of the thing from Italy before.

Donny nodded, "It's an American sport. I and the guys are just going to play in the field. You could come"

Whew, I thought it was something serious.

"Okay, sure. We'll come"

Donny kissed me for a moment then the other 'Basterds' hoot at us then he kissed Sophie and went upstairs to get ready. The 'Baterds' went out to get to the car and Omar carried Sophie, talking to her about ponies, except Aldo.

He took a seat for awhile on our couch and smirked at me.

"Let me just tell you again, Odette, that I am happy for you and Donny." He said, pointing to me.

I smiled sheepishly and took a seat across him. From the day he knew that Donny and I were engaged, he seemed to be so happy. I of course felt happy too.

"Thank you, Signore Raine" I replied.

He hissed and moved his index side by side like it's a no-no what I just said. "Donny is like a brother to me and please don't use formality between us anymore"

"Okay then"

"But I want to know something that I haven't asked before"

"What is it?"

"How did the both of you really get together again? I know that it happened when I left you with him in our hideout, but how did it really start?"

I smirked, remembering that day. "Simple, I didn't listen to your advice"

Aldo looked confused and I tried to elaborate more on the subject to refresh him up.

"You told me exactly, _Smart girl. You can't trust anyone, remember that. _But I did the opposite, I completely trusted him with whatever might happen that night. And who would've thought that we would fall in love with each other?"

Donny went down, with his baseball bat, and joined the two of us. He puts his arm around me and looked at Aldo.

"So, are we ready? I mean, this is our first attempt to play baseball during winter with all these snow" Donny pointed out.

Aldo smirked, "Nothing beats a good venture. And Odette, I really think that it was great of you to trust your instincts"

I think so too and I nodded.

Now Donny is the one looking confused, "What are you talking to about?"

I smiled, pulling him out of the house and to the car.

"We were just talking about how smart I am to pick you" I said.

Donny slowly smirks and kisses me, "Hell yeah"


End file.
